Faire chier Akainu ? Pourquoi pas !
by Donquixotte' D Bibiche
Summary: Tout est dans le titre ... Oui, Akainu va souffrir XD !
1. Chap 1)

**Salut, chers lecteurs !**

 **(Moi)-** _*me racle la gorge*_ Humhum, bonjour à tous... Aujourd'hui, nous nous retrouvons pour parler (surtout se foutre de la gueule) d'un sujet important : Akainu (allias Kakainu). Je suis sûr que vous aussi, vous le détestez ! Il est vicieux, égoïste, moche, égocentrique, et j'en passe. Bref, peu importe la raison, on ne peux pas le blairer, et l'héroïne de cette fanfic non plus (et c'est là que ça devient drôle :p). Vous l'aurez donc compris, dans cette série d'OS, on va aller emmerder Kakainu !

 **(Lecteurs)-** _*applaudissent et sifflent*_ Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiis :D !

 **(Moi)-** Cette fic sera une série d'OS avec le même thème (c'est à dire pourrir la vie de Kakainu), et chaque OS sera une nouvelle manière d'y parvenir. Le rythme de publication sera totalement irrégulier (aaah l'inspiration, ça va, ça vient...) et la taille des chapitres sera indéterminé. Mon seul objectif est de bien vous faire marrer (et de ridiculiser Kakainu ^o^). Alors, vous êtes prêts ? C'est parti pour le premier OS, **bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Comment faire chier Akainu, #1**

 **Harcèlement téléphonique.**

Il était deux heure de l'aprèm et Jade, une jeune recrue employée au QG de la Marine, était rentrée de mission il y a quelques heures. Elle faisait partie d'une nouvelle unité de soldats d'élites crée par la Marine : les Commandos Secrets. Leur rôle était de s'occuper des affaires autres qu'arrêter et emprisonner les pirates, à l'inverse des soldats normaux. On leur confiait des missions du style "espionner telle personne", "récupérer/voler tel document/objet", enfin bref, vous voyez le genre.

Jade rentrait justement d'une opération menée en solo qui consistait à dérober un document précieux qui aurai été signé lors d'une alliance entre des traitres du gouvernements mondial et de puissants pirates pour comploter, et tout le tralala. La seule chose importante à savoir, c'est que tous les agents envoyés avant la Jade avaient échoués ou s'étaient fait tués. En plus, elle s'était chargée de beaucoup d'affaires ces temps ci. Elle comptais bien tirer une récompense de ses efforts.

La brune jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge en fasse d'elle tout en terminant de coiffer ses longs cheveux. _Bon j'y vais, ils doivent tous être dans leurs bureaux,_ pensa t-elle en se levant du rocher sur lequel elle était assise. Elle traversa tout le QG et monta au dernier étage, celui des hauts gradés. Elle fit le tour des lieux, à la recherche d'un nom particulier sur les petits écriteaux à côté des portes. Arrivée au bout du dernier couloir, elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. _Ah, c'est là..._

Jade allait toqué à la porte, mais un petit papier scotché à celle-ci attira son attention, elle lut :

 _L'Amiral en Chef Sengoku sera absent pendant une dizaine de jours pour cause de voyage,_

 _En attendant son retour, c'est l'Amiral Sakazuki qui gèrera les affaires. Cordialement._

\- Bordel, tous mais pas lui ! jura la brune.

Elle n'appréciait pas du tout Akainu, ou Kakainu comme elle l'appelait. Il ne lui inspirait pas confiance et sa tronche ne lui revenait pas. Malheureusement pour elle, en l'absence du bouddha, s'était lui qui dirigeait le QG et par conséquent à lui qu'elle devait s'adressée. Elle soupira et fit demi-tour, à le recherche du bureau de Kakainu. Bureau qu'elle n'eut pas de mal à trouver puisqu'il se trouvait quelques portes à côté.

Elle toqua et entra de suite après. Elle se dirigea directement vers le bureau, où était assis l'amiral au milieu d'une tonne de paperasse. Jade sortit d'une poche de sa veste le document qu'elle avait rapporté de mission et le posa sur le bureau.

\- Je demande une augmentation ou des jours de congé supplémentaires en vue des multitudes de missions que j'ai menées à bien ces temps ci, déclara t-elle.

Kakainu ne prit même pas la peine de lever la tête de ses papiers pour répondre :

\- Proposition rejetée. Maintenant sortez d'ici, j'ai à faire, ordonna t-il sèchement.

Pas vraiment surprise et s'étant douté de la réponse, la brune tourna les talons et sortit en trombe de la salle, en prenant soin de claquer un grand coup la porte, ce qui provoqua un courant d'air qui fit tomber les piles de papiers qu'avait soigneusement trié Kakainu. On entendit quelques instants après un cris de rage s'échappé du bureau.

Bien sur, Jade n'allais pas en rester là. Elle avait définitivement envie de lui faire subir les pires vacheries de la planète, et la pile de papier n'avait pas suffit ce jour là. Mais grâce à ça, Kakainu allait être très fatigué le soir (papier de bureau = fatigue. Alors papier de bureau x 2 = méga fatigue). La brune avait une petite idée : harcèlement téléphonique pendant la nuit pour l'empêcher de fermer l'œil... Quoi de pire après une séance de triage de papiers ?

Il était environ 10h30 du soir, et Kakainu était partit prendre une douche après sa longue journée au bureau. Jade saisit l'occasion et crocheta la serrure du bureau, puis y entra pour lui piquer son den den mushi, qu'il avait rangé dans un tiroir. Elle partit ensuite en chercher pleins d'autres dans la réserve du QG et les reprogramma pour qu'ils aient tous le même numéro et les embarqua dans un sac. Pendant les quelques minutes qu'il lui restait avant le retour de Kakainu, elle s'infiltra dans la chambre de celui-ci (vive les Commandos Secrets, c'est super pratique XD) et planqua une cinquantaine de petits den den mushi aux quatre coins de la pièce.

Il était maintenant 11h, et Kakainu venait d'entré dans sa chambre, sans se douter de rien. La brune, une tasse de café à la main, l'espionnait depuis ses quartiers avec le den den mushi qu'elle lui avait volé, attendait qu'il commence à fermer les yeux pour faire sonner les autres petits escargots, ce qui fit un bordel pas possible et bien évidement fut sursauté Kakainu. Il se demanda ce qu'il s'tait passé, et fini par refermer les yeux, un peu méfiant. Bien sur ses oreilles explosèrent une seconde fois. Il se leva d'un bond pour trouver la source du bruit, en vain.

Le lendemain matin, Kakainu était en bien moche état.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est tout pour ce premier chapitre ! Il est pas très épique, mais c'était juste une petite intro avant les choses sérieuses ;p ! J'espère que le principe vous plait, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^ A bientôt pour le chapitre 2, merci :) !**


	2. Chap 2)

**Salut, chers lecteurs !**

Voici le temps attendu chapitre 2 ! Apparemment vous avez bien aimés l'idée, je suis contente :p ! Mais avant d'aller embêter Kakainu, voici les réponses aux reviews, merci à vous de les avoirs postées ^^.

 _Tower-of-Lyly : Ah bon tu l'aimes bien :3 ? T'inquiètes, bientôt tu va te foutre de lui XD Ravie que le principe te plaise ^^_

 _"Guest" :_ _Ouais, bien fait pour lui ;p_

 _Aurore Heart :_ _Oui, personne ne l'aime XD Tu vas encore te marrer, crois moi ^^_

 _Kaze D Cam :_ _Oui, on va monter une armée contre lui XD !_ _Je t'invite à découvrir le nouveau plan diabolique de Jade... Maintenant !_

* * *

 **Comment faire chier Akainu, #2**

 **Lui faire prendre une douche froide et accuser Smoker :**

On était en plein hiver, et ça caillait dehors. Jade se promenait sur les remparts du QG, emmitouflée sous une tonne de vêtements. Après le coup des den den mushis, elle avait évité de s'approcher de Kakainu par peur d'éclater de rire et qu'il comprenne que s'était elle qui avait tout comploté.

La brune marchait les yeux fixés sur ses pieds, et réfléchissait à une nouvelle connerie à faire subir à Kakainu. Elle était d'ailleurs un peu trop concentrée...

 _Bam !_

Elle se cogna contre quelqu'un, perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le cul. Elle leva la tête et dévisagea la personne en face d'elle encore un peu sonnée.

\- Regarde où tu marches ! grogna Smoker en se relevant (oui il est tombé aussi, ce petit maladroit).

 _Bah ça pue le cigare,_ pensa Jade en s'époussetant l'épaule, où un peu de cendre de cigare s'était déposée au moment de l'impact. _Oh, mais attendez..._ Une petite lueur de fourberie apparut dans ses yeux et elle esquissa un petit sourire en coin.

\- Oh, excusez moi de cette maladresse, Contre-amiral Smoker. Permettez moi de vous débarrasser de ces fâcheuses poussières accrochées à votre manteau !

Sans laisser le temps à l'officier de réagir, la brune lui sauta dessus et passa sa main le long de son blouson pour enlever un peu de poussière, et surtout pour faire diversion et lui subtiliser une poignée de cigares. Dès qu'elle les eût saisi elle bifurqua et s'enfuit en courant, laissant planté là le Contre-amiral. N'ayant absolument rien compris et rien remarqué, celui-ci haussa les épaules et continua tranquillement sa route.

Jade entra en trombe dans sa chambre et cacha son butin dans un tiroir de son bureau.

Elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue et s'infiltra dans la salle de contrôle des tuyauteries pour faire son petit repérage. Elle modifia, coupa, ouvra, et trafiqua les valves et les tuyaux d'eau afin que tout soit près pour son plan diabolique. Elle fila ensuite vers son autre objectif.

La brune entra furtivement dans la salle de bain des hommes après s'être assurée qu'il n'y avait personne. Elle observa ensuite le plafond et y vit ce qu'elle cherchait : le dispositif anti-incendie. Oui, je sais, installer ça dans une douche c'est un peu bizarre, mais s'était une exigence de Sengoku (la sécurité avant tout, les enfants ^o^). Jade escalada les parois des cabines de douches et retira les têtes extinctrices vissées sur les canalisations, qui se chargeait de réguler l'arrivée d'eau et de produire des jets afin d'éteindre les éventuels incendies. Mais après avoir bousillé le dispositif et laisser les canalisations ouvertes à l'air libre, ça allait carrément faire une cascade !

La brune sortit de la salle de bain et colla un petit den den mushi au plafond, juste devant l'entrée. Elle retourna dans sa chambre pour préparer la dernière étape du piège : elle repris les cigares volés à Smoker et les alluma pour les laisser se consumés partiellement avant de les éteindre.

\- Voilà, tout est prêt ! ricana t-elle après avoir prit le den den mushi qu'elle avait piqué à Kakainu quelques jours plus tôt et s'être assise sur le lit.

Elle se brancha sur la fréquence de l'autre escargot qu'elle avait collé au plafond devant les douches et projeta ce qu'il filmait en direct contre un mur de la chambre. Elle n'avait plus qu'à espionner les passants et attendre sa victime.

 _Plus tard en début de soirée :_

\- Il est entré, vite !

Jade prit les cigares et se précipita hors de sa chambre : Kakainu était entré dans la salle de bain pour aller prendre une douche après une dure journée de boulot. La brune se rendit devant la salle de bain et balança quelques cigares par terre. Elle termina son parcours en se rendant à la salle de contrôle des tuyauteries, et attendis deux/trois minutes, pour être sûr que Kakainu était bien sous la douche. Elle exécuta alors son plan : elle coupa l'eau chaude et envoya tout le réservoir d'eau froide du QG dans les canalisations de l'ancien systèmes anti-incendie. A ce moment là, Jade aurait donné n'importe quoi pour voir la tête de Kakainu.

L'amiral sortit de sa douche (maintenant quasi inondée :p), complètement frigorifié. Il entoura en tremblotant une serviette autours de sa taille et se précipita dehors en claquant des dents.

\- Anti-incendie d'mes deux, d'où y avait un feu, tout déconne j'vais... ?!

Il s'arrêta net en voyant un cigare à moitié fumé devant la porte, il en reconnut même la marque. Il regarda le long du couloir et en trouva d'autres.

Le QG entier entendit alors le cris de rage au moment précis où il pensa avoir compris ce qu'il s'était passé :

\- SMOKEEEER !

* * *

 **Voilà, le pauvre petit Smokynou va prendre cher :3 J'espère que ça vous aura plut, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, et je vous donnerai un jet pour arroser Kakainu ;p !**


	3. Chap 3)

**Salut, chers lecteurs !**

 **Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre la fic, c'est génial (armée d'emmerdeurs de Kakainu XD !). Vous allez voir, cette fois on aura un allié pour embêter notre éternelle victime ;p. Mais avant ça, réponse aux reviews ^^ :**

Aurore heart : Oui je pense que Smoky va se demander ce qui lui arrive XD Et pour Kakainu je pense qu'on aimerai tous prendre en photo sa tronche (pour jouer aux fléchettes sur la photo XD).

Tower-of-Lyly : Tu trouve Doffy ridicule... Gnah tlm le déteste (se met en position fœtal sous son bureau et pleure) XD !

Kaze D Cam : Oui on s'est tous dit ça, maintenant ayons pitiés de Smoker XD ! Et si tu veux être commandante de l'armée tu vas devoir décrocher ton brevet d'emmerdeuse professionnelle de Kakainu ;p !

"Guest" : Et oui c'est le but, contente que ça est marché ^^.

 **Voilà, merci pour toutes ces reviews. Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses *w*.**

* * *

 **Comment faire chier Akainu #3 :**

 **L'empêcher de dormir (avec l'aide de Kizaru).**

Jade était couchée sur son lit et fixait le plafond, méditant sur un de ses sujets préférés : trouver un moyen d'emmerder Kakainu. Elle avait décidée de laisser Smoker tranquille pour le moment, il avait prit assez cher comme ça. Elle était à court d'idées. En plus il pleuvait, et la pluie, ça lui donnait envie de déprimer et de dormir. La lampe au plafond grésilla et s'éteignit/se ralluma plusieurs fois avant de griller entièrement.

\- Bordel... grogna Jade en en se levant péniblement.

Elle ouvrit un tiroir de sa table de nuit et en sortit une nouvelle ampoule avec laquelle elle s'empressa de changer l'ancienne, et la pièce fut de nouveau éclairée. C'est alors que les yeux de la brune furent traversés par une petite lueur de fourberie : elle venait de trouver un plan diabolique.

Après avoir réfléchit quelques instants à une stratégie, elle fila en direction du local de bricolage du QG. Elle y vola une pince coupante, un interrupteur, et 20cm carrés du papier peint qui avait servit à tapisser tous les couloirs de la base. Elle repartie furtivement avec son butin et atteignit ensuite le disjoncteur pour couper le courant à l'étage des amiraux. Ceux-ci étaient tous en missions et rentreraient normalement le soir, alors personne ne remarquera l'absence d'électricité, ce qui lui donnait assez de temps pour mettre son plan à exécution.

Jade traversa le QG et arriva devant la chambre de Kakainu. Elle entreposa tout son matériel pour terre et se mise rapidement au boulot : elle connaissait la chambre de Kakainu par cœur à force d'espionner ou d'aller voler des choses, et elle connaissait aussi l'emplacement des interrupteurs qui contrôlaient la lampe du plafond. Il y en avait un vers le lit et un autre vers la porte. Elle troua le mur d'un coup de poing afin d'accéder aux branchements de l'interrupteur vers la porte. Elle pris la pince coupante et sectionna les fils conducteurs.

La brune plaça l'interrupteur qu'elle avait volé dans le mur et y brancha l'extrémité des fils. Ainsi elle contrôlera la lampe depuis le couloir grâce au bouton qu'elle venait d'installer. Pour passer inaperçu aux yeux des passants elle recouvrit le trou en collant du papier sur les bords du murs. Elle n'aura plus qu'à revenir le soir l'enlever pour exécuter son plan diabolique.

 _Le soir venu :_

Il faisait nuit et tout le monde était couché, à part les gardes de nuits et bien entendu Jade. Celle-ci poussa furtivement la porte de sa chambre, regarda des deux côtés du couloir et s'élança à l'étage supérieur : celui des hauts gradés. Elle arriva devant la chambre de Kakainu et plaqua son oreille contre la porte : il respirait fort, mais ne ronflait pas. D'habitude il ronfle, alors elle en déduit qu'il somnolait. Parfait.

La brune sortit son couteau suisse de sa poche et entailla le papier peint à l'endroit où elle avait planqué l'interrupteur. Elle le trouva et appuya dessus. Une lueur apparut sous la porte de chambre de Kakainu. Jade s'amusa à appuyer en boucle sur le bouton, jusqu'à ce que le changement de luminosité réveille Kakainu, elle laissa alors la lumière allumée. L'amiral grogna d'incompréhension et appuya sur l'interrupteur à côté de lui pour éteindre. Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, la brune ralluma. Kakainu éteignit. Elle s'amusa à le tourmenter ainsi pendant quelques minutes.

Kakainu finit apparemment par en avoir marre et perdit patience puisque Jade entendit du verre se briser. Intriguée, elle pressa à nouveau le bouton : rien ne se produisit.

 _Merde il a cassé l'ampoule !_ pensa la brune, déçue et énervée. _Je fais comment maintenant, si j'ai plus de source de lumière... Oh mais attendez... Lumière ?!_

Un plan B surgit dans son cerveau d'emmerdeuse et elle partit sur la pointe des pieds vers les appartements d'un autre amiral, qui se trouvaient quelques portes plus loin. Elle toqua, et Kizaru ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Ooooh mais je te reconnais toi, fit-il en voyant son interlocutrice. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à une heure si tardive ?

\- Je peux entrer ? se contenta de répondre Jade, de peur que quelqu'un passe dans le couloir et gâche tout.

Ils avaient déjà travaillés plusieurs fois en coopération pendant certaines missions, et ils s'étaient bien entendus. La brune savait qu'il adorait, lui aussi, faire des conneries et qu'il n'en manquait pas une occasion.

L'amiral s'écarta et la laissa entrer. Elle lui expliqua alors la raison de sa venue : non pas pour une partie de jambes en l'air, à la grande déception de l'amiral, mais pour une contribution au plan "emmerdage de Kakainu". Elle lui raconta ce qu'elle avait fait avec l'interrupteur et le petit problème technique avec la lumière.

\- Alors, tu veux bien ? demanda t-elle en faisant les yeux doux.

-... C'est d'accord, viens, sourit Kizaru en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Jade refit le chemin inverse, accompagnée de l'amiral. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de chambre de Kakainu, et Kizaru plaça son doigt devant la serrure.

\- Prêt ? chuchota la brune.

\- Oui.

\- Ok. Jour... Nuit... Jour... Nuit...

Se servant de son pouvoir, l'amiral allumait/éteignait la salle entière en suivant les instructions données. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Kakainu poussa un cris de rage et on l'entendit se lever brutalement de son lit. Jade et Kizaru détalèrent en pouffant de rire, s'empressant de retourner dans leurs quartiers respectifs avant que Kakainu ne les voient.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre, en coopération avec Kizaru XD ! Dans le prochain chapitre je ferais un petit quizz sur le thème "es-tu un bon emmerdeur de Kakainu ?"... Hihi x')**


	4. Chap 4)

**Salut, chers lecteurs !**

 **Voici enfin le chapitre 4, qui aura un peu de temps à arriver ^^'.**

 **On se retrouve en bas de la page pour une petite surprise, bonne lecture :p !**

alchi : Contente que ça te plaise ^^

Tower-of-lyly : Ah oui, effectivement je suis allé voir et c'est presque la même chose :x, désolé si j'ai plagié quelqu'un ^^'.

Aurore Heart : Oui, Aokiji nous sera surement d'une aide précieuse :3 Et de toute façon même si Kakainu partait Jade le suivrait pour continuer à lui pourrir la vie XD !

ClemTrafalgar : Merci, d'ailleurs en parlant de chèvre, elle nous aidera aujourd'hui *rire diabolique* !

"tsuyakuroko" : Merci pour l'idée, je note et je le ferai surement dans un chapitre à venir ;).

Caze D Cam : Houla, tu es effectivement une experte en la matière XD ! Pour ton brevet, tu verra la surprise en bas de page *^* !

* * *

 **Comment faire chier Akainu, #4 :**

 **L'humilier en pleine réunion de hauts-gradés.**

 _Ce soir c'est la réunion des hauts-gradés, ce qui veut dire de Kakainu y sera et que, bien évidement, Jade ne ratera pas l'occasion._

La brune s'était enfermée dans sa chambre pour préparer ses plans diaboliques et réunir le matériel dont elle avait besoin. Après avoir vérifié qu'il ne manquait rien, elle emballa tout les objets dans un drap et sortit enfin de sa chambre, gambadant furtivement dans les couloirs jusqu'à la salle de réunion. Une fois sur place elle souleva une petit dalle de béton et cacha le drap en dessous, pour tout avoir sur-place le moment venu.

Elle entra ensuite dans la pièce et y cacha quelques den den mushis, histoire d'espionner le déroulement des événements. Elle mit également en place son premier piège : le traditionnel mais efficace coussin péteur, qu'elle peignit de la même couleur que le chaise. Et pour faire les choses proprement, elle fixa un petit micro à un pied de la chaise, pour que tout les marines présents entendent le bruit que fera Kakainu en s'asseyant.

Jade repartit le coeur léger et alla se reposer pour être en forme.

Le soir venu :

L'espionne observait les images captées en direct de la salle de réunion grâce au den den mushi qu'elle avait volé à Kakainu. Elle zappa sur la fréquence de l'escargot qui filmait la porte : la réunion allait commencée et les marines défilaient uns à uns et remplissaient la salle. Une fois tous les officiers présents, la brune changea de vue pour les observer depuis le plafond. Ils étaient tous debout derrière leur chaise, réunis autours d'une table qui prenait presque toute la longueur de la pièce.

Les yeux fixés sur Kakainu, Jade attendait le moment fatidique.

\- Asseyez-vous, ordonna Sengoku en tirant sa chaise, et après avoir passé tout le monde en revue.

Kakainu se laissa tomber sur sa chaise sans se douter du piège, et un bruit bien dégouttant retentit dans toute la salle. Tous les marines se tournèrent vers Kakainu, étonnés. Kizaru ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner tandis que les plus sérieux gardèrent un visage neutre. Kakainu, quand à lui, fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension et de gène et grinça des dents. Pour mettre fin à l'incident, l'amiral en chef se racla la gorge et reprit la parole :

\- Cette réunion aura pour sujet...

Jade n'écouta pas la suite et sortit de sa chambre en pouffant de rire. Une fois arrivée devant la salle de réunion, elle souleva la plaque et reprit son matériel. Elle mit une perruque et se déguisa pour éviter d'être reconnue pour la suite de son plan. Elle prit ensuite une ficelle et un bout de scotch double face. Elle rangea son sac et partit en cuisine.

La brune déroba le service à café destiné aux officiers en réunion, qui n'attendait qu'une serveuse pour être servit. Elle choisit une tasse qu'elle donnerai à Kakainu, et attacha une extrémité de ficelle à la poignée de la tasse et elle plaça le scotch sur l'autre extrémité. Après avoir vérifié qu'elle n'avait pas oublié le sucrier elle retourna à la réunion pour servir son café.

 _Toc toc..._

\- Entrez, ordonna Sengoku.

Jade poussa la porte d'une main en entra dans la pièce. Kakainu étant tout au bout de la table vers les autres amiraux et l'amiral en chef, elle se dit qu'elle le servirait en dernier et elle commença sa tournée. Déposant rapidement les tasses devant les marines, elle parvint rapidement en bout de table. Elle servit Kizaru et lui souffla le plus doucement possible pour ne pas que les autres entendent :

\- Regarde bien...

L'amiral eut un sourire en coin en reconnaissant la voix, et se doutant bien qu'un mauvais tour se préparait. Bien évidemment il ne dénoncera pas, trop curieux de voir la scène. La brune ralentit le pas en se dirigeant vers Kakainu pour se préparée. Elle appuya tout doucement son coude sur le bout de scotch double face afin qu'il ne soit pas fixé trop solidement. Elle arriva donc à côté de Kakainu et se pencha pour poser la tasse devant lui. En tendant le bras elle appuya son coude sur le poignet de l'amiral pour que le scotch se fixe à lui. Elle posa rapidement la tasse et se redressa.

\- Un sucre, Monsieur ? fit-elle d'une voix aigu telle celle de Pica et en tendant légèrement le plateau ou se trouvait le sucrier.

Kakainu tendit le bras pour en prendre un, et la ficelle reliant sa main à son café se tendit également, faisant chuter celui-ci.

\- Ah putain ! beugla Kakainu quand le café bouillant se déversa sur son pantalon.

\- Oh, quel maladroit tu fais, Sakazuki ! blâma Kizaru, toujours avec son sourire en coin.

\- Je vais nettoyer tout ça, pouffa à moitié Jade en s'éclipsant rapidement.

Kakainu ne chercha pas à comprendre et partit en fulminant pour se changer. Il y eu un grand silence jusqu'à son retour, et entre temps Jade était passée nettoyer le café et en avait bien sûr profité pour cirer le sol tout autours de la chaise de Kakainu. Celui-ci revint peut de temps après, portant un pantalon propre.

Trop occupé à grommeler, il ne prit aucune précaution et marcha d'un pas décidé vers sa chaise. Il glissa et s'écroula comme une masse avant de l'avoir atteinte.

\- Heu, Akainu... Tu es sûr que ça va ? demanda Sengoku, perplexe devant cette scène.

\- Bien sûr que oui ! ragea t-il en galérant à se relever.

Dans son énervement il fit fumer un de ses poings, qui commençait à se transformer en magma.

\- Ah non ! On a déjà assez de Smoker qui nous empoissonne avec ses cigares !

Le concerné regarda furtivement autours de lui cacha sa veste garnie de cigares avant qu'on ne lui confisque.

La réunion poursuivit son cours normalement et Jade alla chercher son dernier piège. Elle s'infiltra dans la chambre de Sengoku et lui vola sa chèvre, qui accepta de coopérer car elle aussi détestait Kakainu. Le petit animal blanc suivit la brune dans les couloirs et accepta de se cacher sous la dalle en béton en attendant les ordres. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit et les officiers défilèrent, pressés de retourner à leurs occupations. Kakainu s'éloigna un peu dans le couloir, et Kizaru sortit de la salle. Il fut immédiatement apostrophé par Jade, qui avait besoin de lui pour le dernier piège.

\- Hé, Kizaru, tu peux coller ça au cul d'Akainu s'teuplais ? Si c'est moi qui le fait il va me tuer, chuchota t-elle en tendant un papier enduit de colle qu'elle avait dérobé sur le bureau de Sengoku.

\- Pas de problème, répondit-il en prenant le papier.

L'amiral jaune se dirigea vers Kakainu et pressa le pas pour le rattraper. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui mit une grande claque aux fesses et éclata de rire :

\- Ben alors t'es bourré, depuis quand tu t'écroules en pleine réunion ?

\- Hé ! Ferme la ! protesta Kakainu, mécontent du geste de son camarade.

La brune souleva discrètement la plaque en béton et montra le papier collé sur Kakainu à la chèvre.

\- Tu vois le manger, là bas ? Allez choppe !

Le petit animal blanc fonça immédiatement sur Kakainu et le mordit avant que celui-ci n'ai le temps de réagir. Il s'en sortit avec un bleu et des traces de morsures aux fesses et un pantalon en moins.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre :D ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ^^ Maintenant, comme promis, voici la petite surprise :) !**

 **Test d'emmerdeur de Kakainu : Dans quel escadron serais-tu dans l'armée des emmerdeurs ? (lol ça promet XD)**

 **Que ferais-tu si tu voyais Kakainu en train de faire la sieste ?**

 _ **1) Tu lui lance un seau d'eau dessus**_

 _ **2) Tu le pousse du lit**_

 _ **3) Tu lui met du wasabi dans le nez**_

 **Que ferais-tu si tu voyais Kakainu se promener au bord d'un lac ?**

 _ **1) Tu vas taper la discute en diversion et tu lui fait un croche pieds quand il baisse sa garde**_

 _ **2) Tu lui lance un caillou pour l'assommer et qu'il tombe dans l'eau**_

 _ **3) Tu fabrique rapidement un piège un peu plus loin qui le feras tomber dans l'eau quand il marchera dessus**_

 **Que ferais-tu si tu voyais Kakainu en plein rendez-vous amoureux au restaurant ?**

 _ **1) Tu prends la place du serveur et tu renverses les plats et les boissons sur eux**_

 _ **2) Tu fais tomber la table sur la copine de Kakainu**_

 _ **3) Tu voles le den den portable de Kakainu pour prendre le numéro de sa copine. Tu fais ensuite un trucage de Kakainu entouré de filles et tu lui envie pour faire un beau scandale**_

 **Pour le premier avril :**

 _ **1) Tu met un poisson tout collant roulé en boule dans un pistolet et tu tire dans le dos de Kakainu**_

 _ **2) Tu lui met la typique claque dans le dos pour coller le poisson et en profiter pour bien lui casser la colonne**_

 _ **3) Tu invente un piège pour coller le poisson sans te faire repérer**_

 **Résultats !**

 **Si tu as le plus de 1) :**

Tu fais partit de l'escadron des sniper :

Tu as une spécialité pour lancer toutes sortes de trucs sur les gens. En particulier sur Kakainu !

 ** _Si tu as le plus de 2) :_**

Tu fais partit de l'escadron des combattants :

Tu as une spécialité pour pousser, bousculer, rentrer dans les gens. Catcheur professionnel de Kakainu !

 **Si tu as le plus de 3)**

Tu fais partit de l'escadron des ninja.

Tu es spécialisé dans l'art de la fourberie et la discrétion. Des pièges de Kakainu tu feras !

 **Voilà XD ! Dites moi en commentaire de quel escadron vous êtes et à la fin je fais une liste de notre armée XD !**


	5. Chap 5)

**Salut, chers lecteurs !**

 **En regardant vos reviews, j'ai eu un p*tain de rire diabolique façon Doflamingo (limite pire que lui XD) ! Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai eu une nouvelle idée ! Yeah ! Rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre pour les explications, vous verrez ça promet ;p !**

MissXYZ : Oui effectivement, ça sonne mieux XD

Aurore Heart : Et la Chèvre, elle serait ninja tu crois :3 ?

Chesca-Shan : Oh, quelle longue review XD ! Moi aussi je suis catcheur pro lol ^^

Marco Ber : Oui, c'est tentant de tout faire x) !

Trafalgar.D.Didine : Oh, on se demande qui t'as appris tout ça X'D !

Kaze D Cam : Bonne idée, effectivement *^* ! Hight five poto XD !

Enora Swen : Contente que ça te fasses rire, c'est mon but ;)

mathildegalichet : Yep ;)

 **Avant de commencer, je vais afficher les résultats du quizz :D !**

 _ **Escadron des combattants (4 membres) :**_

Chesca-San, Trafalgar. , Kaze D Cam, ... et moi XD !

 _ **Escadron des ninjas (3 membres) :**_

MissXYZ, Aurore Heart, Enora Swen, et mathildegalichet.

 _ **Escadron des snipeurs (0 membres XD !) :**_

Oh, que c'est triste :')...

 **Maintenant, à chaque chapitre, j'afficherai ça pour voir comment évolue notre armée. Pour ceux qui voudraient nous rejoindre, je vous invite à aller faire le quizz au chapitre 4 !**

 **Voilà, j'ai plus rien à ajouter, bonne lecture :D !**

* * *

 **Comment faire chier Akainu, #5**

 **Lui pourrir sa mission et essayer de le noyer (avec l'aide de Doffy :3):**

Une oreille collée à la porte du bureau de Sengoku, Jade écoutait sa conversation avec Kakainu.

\- Ta mission consistera à aller espionner le corsaire Doflamingo. Je l'ai toujours trouvé suspect, et j'ai l'impression qu'il trafique des trucs dans notre dos ! expliqua l'Amiral en Chef.

\- Ok, fit Kakainu.

\- Par contre ne te manifeste pas sauf si tu trouve une preuve irréfutable, alors sois discret dans tes recherches.

\- D'accord. Je part quand ?

\- Tout de suite, et emmène quelques hommes avec toi.

La brune entendit une chaise bouger et des pas se diriger vers la porte. Elle sortit une bouteille d'eau de sa poche et en versa rapidement le contenu par terre. Elle frotta ensuite le sol avec un savon qu'elle avait volé dans les douches, et déguerpit pour se cacher au tournant du couloir. Alors elle tandis l'oreille et perçut le grincement de la porte, puis un gros "boum" qui fit même vibrer le sol. Elle ricana en imaginant la scène et partit ensuite faire ses bagages pour un voyage gratuit à Dressrosa.

Une demi-heure plus tard le navire confié à Kakainu fut prêt à naviguer, et les quelques unités de soldats sélectionnées pour la mission s'entassaient sur le pont en attendant le départ. Jade enfila un uniforme de soldat et n'eu aucun mal à s'infiltrer à bord. Les officiers choisis pour la mission furent rapidement là et se rassemblèrent sur le pont, en attendant que Kakainu arrive. Ce crétin n'était toujours monté, Jade profita de l'occasion. Elle courut chercher une scie et du papier peint dans le locale de bricolage, qu'elle cacha sous sa veste pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Elle scia ensuite un carré de la largeur de Kakainu dans la passerelle qui reliait le quai au pont, puis elle recouvrit le trou avec le papier peint à motifs de planches en bois.

Après avoir rangé son matériel, elle alla s'allonger -en plein milieu du pont pour bien faire chier tout le monde-, croisa ses bras derrière sa tête et attendit patiemment l'arrivée de Kakainu. Quelques minutes plus tard, des pas lourds résonnèrent sur la passerelle. La brune se redressa et sortit un petit den den mushi de sa poche. Elle le cala au creux de sa main et commença à filmer Kakainu. Il était à la moitié du chemin et se trimbalait de son habituelle démarche blasée, se rapprochant un peu plus du piège.

 _Encore quelques centimètres..._ Jade retint son souffle, le prochain pas sera le bon : Kakainu ne remarqua rien et posa sans aucune délicatesse son pied sur le papier peint, qui céda sous son poids. Kakainu perdit l'équilibre et tomba en avant. Il essaya de se rattraper avec son autre jambe, mais bien sûr il se loupa. Kakainu se cogna sur le bord du trou, et tomba de la passerelle. Un énorme "plouf" se fit entendre juste après. Jade pouffa tandis que tous les marines présents accoururent en criant "Amiral à la mer !" et en jetant des cordes et des bouées.

 _Quelques jours plus tard :_

Le bateau se rapprochait de Dressrosa et la mission allait bientôt commencée, il était tôt le matin. Jade n'avais pas eu l'occasion de faire de conneries, mis à part couper les cordes qui retiennent les voiles quand Kakainu passait dessous, et piéger sa nourriture à la cantine. Faut dire qu'avec tous les marines qui le collaient sans cesse, pas facile de l'approcher sans se faire remarquer. Mais aujourd'hui elle avait eu une idée géniale.

Des chiens pisteurs avaient été emmenés à bord, pour vérifier qu'il n'y aura pas de trafique de drogue ou d'explosifs à Dressrosa. Jade partit donc dans sa cabine et ferma à clé. Elle ouvrit sa garde robe et prit sa veste préférée, où elle avait elle même cousue une poche secrète parfaitement dissimulée à l'intérieure. C'était sa planque à cannabis, approvisionnée grâce aux réserves personnelles de Smoker qu'elle cambriolait régulièrement (et oui Smokynou, on t'a grillé !). Elle en prit une poignée après avoir mit des gants. Elle broya la-dite poignée jusqu'à obtenir une fine poudre, puis rangea sa veste et enroula la poudre dans plusieurs bouts de tissus puis enferma le tout dans une petite boîte en métal, pour ne laisser passer aucune odeur. Oui, ça serait dommage de se faire bouffer à cause de son propre piège.

Les marines commençaient à se réveiller, on entendait certains remuer dans les salles d'à côté. La brune se dépêcha pour ne pas rater son plan. Elle cacha la petite boîte dans son soutif et partit direction la chambre de Kakainu. Une fois devant la porte elle y plaqua une oreille et écouta attentivement. Elle perçut des ronflements, rien d'étonnant. Kakainu était toujours en retard, que ça soit en mission, en réunion ou au réveille. Jade n'avait tout de même pas trop de temps, alors elle crocheta la serrure et poussa la porte tout doucement pour ne pas la faire grincer. Une fois entrée, elle ne prit pas la peine de refermer la porte, personne n'oserait venir réveiller Kakainu de peur de subir sa colère. La brune se déplaça à pas de loup dans la chambre, en surveillant Kakainu du coin de l'oeil. Elle s'arrêta devant une armoire et l'ouvrit délicatement. C'étais la garde robe de Kakainu, qui était (et l'est toujours) d'un très mauvais goût.

Jade remit ses gants, reprit sa boîte et déplia doucement le tissu, prenant garde de ne pas en faire tomber. Et c'est avec une grimace de dégoût qu'elle saupoudra les slips de Kakainu, puis ses pantalons. Après avoir désinfecter ses mains à cause des radiations dégagées par la garde robe, elle repartit tranquillement et ferma la porte.

Le temps que Kakainu se réveille, se change et se décide à sortir, la brune jeta les bouts de tissus, les gants et la boîte à la poubelle. Ensuite elle trottina jusqu'à la calle, où les cages des chiens étaient placées. En arrivant devant tous les canidés, elle les observa pour choisir ceux qui lui paraissaient assez forts et agressifs pour accomplir le piège. Elle en sélectionna quatre d'entre eux, ouvrit leur cage et accrocha une laisse à chaque collier. Impatients de sortir, ils piétinaient et couinaient.

\- Chut ! leur ordonna Jade. On va se faire griller si vous faites du bruit !

Comme s'ils avaient parfaitement comprit, les chiens se turent et commencèrent à marcher vers le pont.

\- Assis, chuchota la brune.

Ils étaient cachés dans la pénombre du couloir, vers la porte et juste devant la sortie. L'endroit parfait pour espionner les déplacements sur le pont. Ils attendirent quelques minutes, puis, ayant sentis une odeur suspecte, les chiens dressèrent les oreilles et humèrent l'air. Jade se pencha pour voir le pont en intégralité : pas de Kakainu en vue. Les canidés devaient avoir senti l'odeur du cannabis depuis le couloir où ce flemmard de Kakainu était surement en train de marcher. Les chiens s'énervaient de plus en plus, ils tiraient sur leurs collier, grognait...

\- J'ai dit chut ! les reprit-elle.

Quelques instants plus tard, un uniforme rouge tout moche apparut à l'autre bout du pont. Jade faillit se faire embarquée quand les bêtes tirent d'un coup. Elle les retint encore un peu, Kakainu n'était pas assez proche. Il marchait dans leur direction, puis bifurqua pour aller direct à la cantine (grosse bouffe XD), dont l'entrée se trouvait proche de la rambarde. La brune sortit son den den mushi et filma.

\- Allez ! Chopper le ! ordonna t-elle en lâchant les laisses.

Les chiens se précipitèrent en dérapant à moitié sur le parquet et en hurlant férocement. Kakainu, deux de tension le matin, se retourna trop tard et se prit les quatre bêtes de plein fouet. Il fut entraîné par leur poids et recula d'au moins trois mètres avant de percuter la rambarde, et tomber en arrière. Un son familier retentit, "plouf" !

\- Amiral à la mer ! hurla un homme qui avait assisté à la chute.

\- Mais il commence à nous fait chier, à toujours tombé... grogna un autre.

 _Dressrosa :_

Le bateau venait d'amarrer dans le magnifique port d'une magnifique ville (dirigée par un magnifique roi ;3... Ok j'arrête XD). Pour ne pas se faire repérer, Kakainu avait ordonner à ses hommes de garder secrète sa présence et de justifier la leur par "un criminel recherché se serait réfugié ici". Comme ça Kakainu pourrait enquêter tranquillement et Doflamingo et ses sbires ne se douteraient de rien... Ou pas.

Jade ne prit pas la peine de descendre avec les autres, elle sauta directement du pont et atterrit légèrement sur le quai. Se baladant des les rues et admirant le paysage coloré et chaleureux, elle comptait faire un peu de tourisme avant de trouver une nouvelle connerie à faire. Elle s'amusait bien et trouvait le coin très sympathique. Une glace dans une main et une barbe à papa dans l'autre, elle regardait les étales des marchants, quand soudain une ombre chelou passa sur le sol. La brune la suivit des yeux quelques instants puis leva la tête pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. En haut, dans le ciel, il y avait un truc rose qui survolait la ville.

\- Une barbe à papa volante ? murmura Jade, fascinée.

Elle prit toute sa bouffe dans une main et plaqua l'autre sur son front, puis plissa les yeux pour mieux voir.

-... Ah non, c'est juste le psychopathe déguisé en flamant rose...

Déçue, elle fronça les sourcils et se remit à manger sa glace. Soudain une illumination surgit dans son esprit, elle retrouva son sourire. Elle se dépêcha alors de finir se qu'elle avait dans les mains, et courut dans la même direction que Doflamingo.

Quelques minutes de sprinte plus tard, elle arriva au pied du palais royale.

\- C'est haut...

Elle raya le plan escalade de son esprit. Elle réfléchit à une nouvelle manière de s'infiltrer chez le roi. Un rire rauque la sortit de ses pensées, elle tourna la tête vers la source du bruit. Deux gardes, postés devant une petite porte, tapaient la discute. Jade se souvient qu'elle avait vu des hommes avec le même uniforme jeter un jouet dans un bâtiment bizarre un peu plus loin dans la ville car il avait soit disant péter un câble. Elle eu soudain une idée, et prit se dirigea vers les deux hommes avec un air paniqué.

\- Au secours ! cria t-elle.

Les deux gardes se retournèrent et la dévisagèrent.

\- Qu'est-c'qui s'passe ma p'tite demoiselle ? fit le premier.

\- Un jouet, c'est un jouet qui est devenu fou ! couina t-elle, l'air effrayée.

\- Où ça ?!

\- Là bas, derrière les maisons...

Deux minutes plus tard, la brune revint vers la porte habillée d'un uniforme de garde. Elle les avait assommés et les avait planqués derrière des buissons. Elle leur avait aussi volé leurs trousseaux de clés dont elle se servit pour ouvrir la porte. La mission d'infiltration commençait.

Déguisée cette fois en femme de ménage, Jade avait dut assommer plusieurs personnes pour atteindre la palais. Maintenant elle y était et balayait partout où elle le pouvait pour repérer les lieux. Grâce à une bai vitrée elle avait vu que Doflamingo bronzait devant sa piscine, ce qui lui facilitait la tâche. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver sa chambre et lui voler quelques blousons à plumes roses. Elle finit par tomber sur un escalier, qui donnait sur un long couloir avec des portes bien alignées les unes en face des autres. Seule une autre porte, un peu plus imposante et beaucoup mieux décorée que les autres, était isolée au bout du couloir. La brune devina sans mal que c'était la chambre du roi. Elle trottina jusque là bas et crocheta la serrure comme elle savait si bien le faire.

Elle entra et referma immédiatement. Elle se retourna et ouvrit de grands yeux devant la beauté de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Peinture aux couleurs chaudes, ornements dorés, lit à baldaquins... Elle secoua la tête pour se concentrer sur son plan. A côté d'un grand miroir se trouvait une armoire.

\- C'est surement là, souffla Jade.

Elle ouvrit l'armoire et fut de nouveau surprise. Le meuble était entièrement remplit de blousons à plumes rose. Partout, il y en avait absolument partout ! La brune tendit la main et en caressa un (le truc qu'on rêve tous de faire si on croise Doffy XD !).

\- Héhé c'est tout doux...

Elle en enfila un, mais la taille était beaucoup trop grande pour elle, au point qu'on ne la voyait même plus. Un bras surgit de la boule de plumes pour saisir d'autres blousons. Il se figea soudainement et Jade se retourna pour fixer la porte, inquiète. Des bruits de talons résonnaient dans le couloir, et se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

La brune courut vers la fenêtre, tourna la poignée dans tous les sens et tira de toutes ses forces, mais c'était bloqué, impossible d'ouvrir.

\- Merde ! grogna t-elle entre ses dents.

Plus qu'une seule solution : le camouflage. Elle se jeta sur la moquette et s'aplatit le plus possible. Deux secondes plus tard la poignée grinça légèrement, elle s'efforça de retenir son souffle. La porte se referma lentement, deux ou trois se firent entendre, puis se stoppèrent soudainement. _Il m'a grillée..._ Pensa Jade, à moitié écrasée sous les plumes.

Doflamingo se remit à marcher, et passa tout prêt du blouson pour aller refermer son armoire. D'ailleurs il se demandait bien pourquoi elle était ouverte. Et c'est en se retournant pour aller se coucher qu'il le vit. Le blouson par terre. SON blouson.

\- Hum ? fit-il en haussant un sourcil curieux.

 _Bordel c'est obligé qu'il m'est vu !_ paniqua Jade.

Le blond s'approcha et se pencha. Mais au moment où il allait le saisir, le tas de plumes se leva et s'échappa en courant vers la porte (imaginez la scène mdr XD). Par reflex le corsaire bondit en avant et plaqua de tout son poids le blouson au sol, avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte. Un petit "Humpf" étouffé s'échappa du blouson. Blouson qui gigotait dans tous les sens pour s'enfuir. En voyant qu'il était inutile d'essayer de se dégager, Jade finit par arrêter de gesticuler.

-... Tu m'écrases... Pousse toi ! finit-elle par suppliée, à moitié étouffée.

Doflamingo se releva tout en gardant une main plaquée sur les plumes, qui se remirent immédiatement à se débattre. Il saisit le blouson au col et le souleva d'une main, en emportant aussi Jade qui était restée coincée dans le blouson. Rouge comme une tomate, elle essayait de reprendre son souffle.

\- Qui es-tu ? grogna le corsaire en faisant apparaître les veines de son front.

La brune réfléchit quelques instants. Elle était en très mauvaise posture, alors autant ne pas aggraver son cas en mentant.

\- Je suis de la marine.

Le blond l'observa un petit moment, puis reprit son habituel sourire de psychopathe.

\- Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je cambriole ta chambre.

\- Oui, ça j'ai remarquer... Et pourquoi tu me pique mes blousons ?

-... Bon je vais tout t'expliquer depuis le début... En attendant tu peux me lâcher ?

Doflamingo lâcha prise sur les plumes et écouta attentivement le discours de Jade.

...

\- Donc si j'ai bien compris tu voulais juste emmerder l'Amiral ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est une très bonne intention, mais ça n'excuse pas pour autant ton intrusion... Je vais devoir te tuer, sourit-il en bougeant ses doigts.

\- Non attend ! J'ai une idée...

Il arrêta de bouger et perdit son sourire.

\- On va faire un marché : Tu me laisses tranquille et en échange je te donnerai des infos sur la Marine tous les mois ?

-...

\- Et tu pourra venir de temps en temps avec moi pour faire des conneries au QG ?

\- ...

\- Et... Je te donnerai mon numéro de den den mushi ?

Le corsaire éclata subitement de rire, et ça durant une bonne minute.

\- C'est d'accord, finit-il par répondre, en continuant de rire.

 _Le soir :_

Jade traînait ses pieds par terre et shootait dans les cailloux sur le chemin du retour.

\- Il a foutu mon plan en l'air... bougonna t-elle.

La brune allait monter à bord, mais releva la tête en voyant une tâche rouge moche sur la passerelle. Kakainu rentrait lui aussi, et, méfiant, vérifiait où il posait les pieds. Elle le fixa quelques secondes, rageant intérieurement d'avoir loupé son dernier piège. C'est alors que deux fils blancs passèrent à toute vitesse à côté d'elle et finir leur route en découpant la passerelle. Kakainu tomba une nouvelle fois à la flotte dans un gros plouf. Jade se retourna et chercha le responsable du regard : Doffy était camouflé (m'enfin, c'est un bien grand mot...) dans un arbre un peu plus loin et affichait un sourire joyeux. La brune lui renvoya son sourire et lui fit au revoir d'un signe de main avant d'embarquer.

* * *

 **J'me suis tapée de ces barres en écrivant XD Je sais pas si vous aimez Doffy mais maintenant on a deux alliés : lui et Kizaru XD !**

Alors je vous explique le principe de mon idée, que j'ai citée en haut de page :

J'ai décidé de vous faire participer aux missions d'emmerdage de Kakainu ! Oui, grâce au quizz que je vous avais fait le chapitre précédant, on a créer une armée ! Alors maintenant qu'on est plusieurs, on va bien s'amuser :) !

Ce que je vous demande de faire, c'est de me préciser ça dans votre review : Votre escadron dans l'armée (voir chap 4 pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas fait), le nom de votre OC, et ensuite vous allez choisir un verbe d'action (ex : jeter,écraser, frapper, mordre...).

J'attendrai quelques jours pour que le maximum d'entre vous ai le temps de poster sa review, et ensuite, je créerai un chapitre en faisant participer vos OC, et comme ça tous mes petits lecteurs pourront faire chier Kakainu avec moi :3 !

Pour le choix du "verbe d'action" cité plus haut, c'est ce que votre OC exécutera contre Kakainu, alors soyez original, ça serait dommage d'avoir la même action plusieurs fois ;) !

 **Voilà, j'espère que le concept vous plait, et si ça rend un bon chapitre, je pourrais vous faire d'autres textes avec vos OC de temps en temps ^^. N'oublie pas la review hein ;) !**


	6. Chap 6) spécial !

**Salut, chers lecteurs !**

Le chapitre tant attendu est enfin arrivé :D ! Chapitre 6, comme 666... Muhahaha...

Aujourd'hui pas de réponse aux reviews, le chapitre s'en chargera ;) !

C'était pas facile de combiner les actions de tout le monde mais j'ai réussit et j'espère que personne ne sera déçut ;) Notre famille s'est agrandie encore un peu, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire la fic, merci beaucoup ^o^ !

* * *

 **Maintenant, voici la liste des escadrons et de leurs membres** _(si tu n'en fais pas partie, va voir le chap 4 ;p)_ **:**

 _ **Escadron des combattants (6 membres) :**_

Chesca-San, Trafalgar D Didine, Kaze D Cam, Nala Firenight, Oo-chan ... et moi XD !

 _ **Escadron des ninjas (8 membres) :**_

MissXYZ, Aurore Heart, Enora Swen, mathildegalichet, lovemangafifichacha, Uchiha Yamii, et "Layla".

 _ **Escadron des snipeurs (ouaiiis, 1 membre :D) :**_

"Amelia".

 ** _Les alliés_** _(oui je rajoute cette catégorie pour nos camarades de One Piece XD)_ **:**

Kizaru, Doflamingo, et la chèvre de Sengoku.

* * *

 **Infos sur le chapitre :**

J'ai changer mon style d'écriture pour m'adapter à la quantité d'OC, mais c'est juste pour me facilité la tâche et je reprendrai mon écriture normale pour les prochains épisodes ;). Excusez moi si ça vous dépayse un peu x).

Petite nouveauté : Ça va être une song fic ! vu que le chapitre est long j'ai essayer d'adapter ce que je vous fait écouter. Il y aura 3 musiques réparties dans le chapitre, alors quand vous verrez **SONG FIC** vous devrez mettre la musique indiquée. Enfin vous êtes pas con vous verrez bien ;)

* * *

 **Comment faire chier Akainu #6 :**

 **Faire un complot avec les lecteurs XD !**

 **(SONG FIC :** watch?v=qEja72NSg5Q **copier ça et prenez la première vidéo. Non, ne me remerciez pas :p)**

Jade chiffonna rageusement sa pétition et la bourra dans sa poche. Personne au QG n'avait accepté de signer pour le sujet "Virer Kakainu du poste d'Amiral". Déçue et énervée, la brune se dirigea vers le bar pour aller se rincer la gorge et se décontracter un peu.

Elle poussa la porte et balaya la pièce du regard en entrant, afin de voir les places libres devant le bar. Dans le coin vers la fenêtre il y avait Smoker, qui, comme à son habitude, fumait tout en buvant son verre de whisky. La chèvre de Sengoku était également au rendez-vous et bouffait les uniformes des marines écroulés par terre, complètement saouls. Comme toujours, Jade enjamba les soldats bourrés pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre vers Smoker et éviter l'empoisonnement général, puis alla s'asseoir au bar.

«- Comme d'hab, souffla t-elle au barman après s'être accoudée au meuble.

L'homme arrêta de nettoyer les verres et haussa un sourcil en la regardant. Au fil du temps et des bières il commençait à bien connaître Jade.

\- De mauvaise humeur ? sourit-il.

\- Mouais...

\- Que t'arrive-t-il de si grave ?

\- J'essaye de dégager le Kaka, mais les officiers ont la trouille de signer, bougonna t-elle.

\- Dure la vie, plaisanta t-il en déposant une chope de bière bien remplie au comptoir.

\- Tsss...

\- Au fait, en parlant de Kakainu, j'ai entendu un groupe de soldats parler de lui tout à l'heure, et vu leurs propos ils ont l'air de pas l'aimer, ajouta le barman.

\- Ah ouais ?! Ils sont où ? sursauta t-elle.»

L'homme hocha la tête en direction d'une table, Jade suivit son regard. Un peu plus loin, de jeunes soldats tapaient la discute en jouant aux cartes. Après un instant d'hésitation, la brune fouilla dans sa poche pour en ressortir la pétition qu'elle défroissa avant de s'avancer à travers le bar pour rejoindre le petit groupe. Arrivée à quelques mètres, elle les observa : ils étaient 12 et avaient tous globalement son âge. Jade se décida et avança pour combler les derniers mètres qui la séparait des soldats, et, d'un geste vif elle plaqua la feuille au milieu de la table.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle en l'interrogeant du regard. Elle leur adressa un sourire en les dévisageant tour à tour.

«- Lisez, fit-elle en montrant sa feuille du doigt.

Certains s'exécutèrent, intrigués, tandis que quelques autres surveillaient la brune du coin de l'œil, ne savant pas comment prendre cette soudaine irruption dans leur petite fête.

\- Ohh c'est une pétition contre Sakazuki, murmura quelqu'un.

\- Tu ne l'aimes pas ? interrogea une jeune fille en se tournant vers Jade.

\- Non. Mon rêve serait de l'expulser de la Marine, ricana t-elle.

Les yeux de ses interlocuteurs s'illuminèrent. Ils se concertèrent du regard avant que l'un d'eux ne saisisse un stylo.

\- Viens, assieds-toi, proposa une jeune fille.»

Jade ne se fis pas priée et s'empara d'un tabouret qu'elle posa là ou elle trouva une petite place. Pendant ce temps, chacun signait le papier et le faisait passer à son voisin. Le tour de la table fut rapide, et le papier arriva à la brune, qui le signa également.

«- Nous aussi on le déteste, nous aimerions bien qu'il dégage d'ici... se plaignit quelqu'un.

\- Oui, depuis le temps que nous l'observons pour trouver quelque chose qui le ferait partir... soupira un autre.

\- D'ailleurs, en parlant d'observation, je le trouve bien agité ces derniers temps...

Jade ricana. Elle venait de trouver de nouveaux camarades.

\- Vous savez pourquoi il est comme ça ? leur demanda t-elle.

Toute l'assemblé se tut et l'interrogea du regard.

\- Vous avez entendu parler de l'accident de plomberie dans les douches, des escargophones disparus, de la chèvre devenue soudainement agressive envers tout ce qui est rouge, et du pont d'une passerelle de bateau sabotée ? continua t-elle.

Tout le monde hocha la tête.

\- Eh bien c'est moi qui ai causé tout ça ! annonça t-elle fièrement.

\- C'est vrai ?! s'exclamèrent quelques hein ?

\- Ohh... firent d'autres, admiratifs.»

Une bonne heure passa pendant que Jade raconta à la petite assemblée tous les plans diaboliques qu'elle avait réalisés dans l'ombre pour emmerder Kakainu. Tous écoutaient, tels des enfants passionnés par la narration d'un conte féerique. A la fin de chaque histoire des éclats de rires fusaient dans le bar et de nouvelles chopes de bière étaient servies. La soirée continua, un tour de table où chacun se présente fut organisé. Jade s'intégra vite au petit groupe, et ils passèrent le restant de la soirée à s'amusés.

 _Le lendemain :_

Jade s'habilla en vitesse et courut jusqu'au bar où tout le monde s'était donné rendez-vous. Pendant la nuit, la brune avait eu une idée géniale qu'elle voulait absolument partager avec les autres. Elle poussa la porte et entra en trombe dans la pièce, puis chercha ses amis du regard. Elle les aperçut à la table d'hier soir et s'avança vers eux, le sourire aux lèvres.

«- Salut ! lança t-elle.

\- Salut, répondirent-ils en même temps.

-... Il manque des gens ? remarqua Jade.

\- Ouais, ils ne devraient pas tarder...»

La brune s'installa à la table et commença à taper la discute en attendant les autres avant d'expliquer son plan. Les concernés arrivèrent un par un et le groupe fut au complet quelques minutes plus tard. **(/!\ Attention changement d'écriture :p).**

 **(Jade)-** _*se racle la gorge*_ J'ai eu une super idée pendant la nuit, je dois absolument vous raconter !

 **(tt le monde)-** _*se tournent vers Jade et l'écoutent attentivement*._

 **(Jade)-** Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait crée la "Société Anti Kakainu", autrement dit la SAK. Notre but sera de tout faire pour emmerder Akainu Sakazuki, voir même réussir à le faire dégager de la Marine. Vous en pensez quoi ?

 **(Didine)-** C'est une bonne idée, mais on fait ça comment ?

 **(Chesca)-** Oui, en plus on est beaucoup, on va finir par se faire griller si on est toujours tous réunis ?

 **(Jade)-** Pas d'inquiétude, j'ai tout prévu. On va avoir une salle secrète, rien qu'à nous, pour les réunions et la fabrication de nos plans antis Kakainu. Je pense aussi qu'il sera bon de nous diviser en trois escadrons selon nous capacités...

 **(Cam)-** _*s'exclame*_ Une salle secrète ?! Trop cool !

 **(Jade)-** Oui, elle n'est pas encore construite, je voulais qu'on choisisse ensemble son emplacement.

 **(Raven)-**... Des escadrons ?

 **(Jade)-** Je vous ferai passer un test tout à l'heure, vous comprendrez mieux. Et comme on n'a pas encore de salle de réunion officielle, j'ai demandé à une connaissance de bien vouloir nous prêter une petite place sur son île pour faire un QG provisoire, j'attend encore sa réponse.

 **(tt le monde)-** _*plissent les yeux*_ Une connaissance ?

 **(Jade)-** Heu, oui... Enfin disons plutôt que c'est un ami.

 **(Layla)-**...Un ami ?

 **(Nala)-** _*Montre Jade du doigt*_ Elle a un petit copain et elle essaye de nous le cacher !

 **(tt le monde)-** * _se ruent sur Jade_ * Qui c'est ?! Dit le nous !

 **(Jade)-** * _s'enfuit_ * HA NON ! C'est pas ce que vous croyez, vous m'avez mal compris !»

Quand le calme fut revenu, toute la petite assemblée se réinstalla autours de la table. Jade distribua des feuilles à remplir, comme des quizz. Elle expliqua que ça concernait les escadrons qu'elle avait mentionnée tout à l'heure et qu'il fallait répondre aux questions sérieusement. Quand tout le monde était en possession d'une feuille et d'un stylo, Jade sortit de la salle pour pouvoir téléphoner au calme dans le couloir. Elle sortit son escargophone privé et composa un numéro.

...

 **(Doflamingo)-** *décroche* Oui ?

 **(Jade)-** Rebonjour. Alors, tu acceptes ?

 **(Doflamingo)-** Oui, je suis d'accord. J'ai un endroit qui pourrait convenir.

 **(Jade)-** Où ?

 **(Doflamingo)-** C'est l'ancienne bibliothèque du palais, il reste quelques meubles et vieux livres, il faut juste rajouter une table et des chaises. Ça te conviens ?

 **(Jade)-** Ouais c'est nickel, merci t'es super !

 **(Doflamingo)-** Y'a pas de quoi, fufufu...

 **(Jade)-**... On pourrait venir demain ?

 **(Doflamingo)-** Ok.

 **(Jade)-** Alors à demain, bye !

 **(Doflamingo)-** A demain.

...

Jade rangea son escargophone dans sa poche et retourna au bar le sourire aux lèvres. Les agents la SAK l'y attendait pour lui remettre les tests.

 **(Jade)-** _*prend la pile de feuilles*_ Merci à tous. J'ai une bonne nouvelle !

 **(tt le monde)-** Raconte !

 **(Jade)-** On a notre QG provisoire ! Demain on part à Dressrosa, et je finirai de vous expliquer le fonctionnement de la SAK.

 **(tt le monde)-** Ouais !»

La mini réunion fut terminée et Jade se retira dans sa chambre pour lire les tests qu'elle venait de récupérer. Elle ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en sorti une grande feuille blanche, vierge. Elle saisit ensuite une règle, un stylo, et traça un tableau sur le papier. Elle regarda ensuite le résultat des tests et inscrivit les informations dans le tableau...

Après avoir finit son travail et être allée manger un petit morceau, la brune monta les escaliers direction l'étage des hauts-gradés. Après avoir traversé le couloir et mis un chewing-gum soigneusement mâchouillé dans la serrure de porte de Kakainu, elle s'arrêta devant celle de Kizaru et toqua. Après quelques instants des pas retentirent derrière la porte, puis celle-ci grinça doucement en s'ouvrant.

 **(Kizaru)-** Oui ?

 **(Jade)-** J'ai un truc à te dire.

La brune expliqua tout à l'amiral jaune. Son idée de la SAK, le QG provisoir chez Doffy, les futurs agents qui ont remplis les tests etc...

 **(Jade)-** Alors, tu veux être des notre ?

 **(Kizaru)-** _*se grattouille la barbe, l'air pensif*_... Ok !

 **(Jade)-** Super ! Tu nous aide à faire les bagages ? On part demain pour Dressrosa.

 _ **(Nouvelle SONG FIC ! :**_ watch?v=5C2Rc9x7cwo **)**

* * *

 _ **Le lendemain...**_

Jade s'étira rapidement et se leva d'un bond. Il était tôt, dehors le sol était encore humide et un petit brouillard empêchait de voir très loin. Parfait, ça diminuera les chances que les sentinelles repèrent la petite troupe qui se fera la malle avec un bateau. Et en plan B, Kizaru avait rédigé une lettre pour Senngoku qui annonçait un départ en mission urgent.

Après s'être habillée, la brune se faufila furtivement dans les couloirs, cracha sur la poignée de porte de Kakainu et se rendit au port du QG. Elle discerna plusieurs silhouettes cachées dans l'ombre et se précipita vers elles.

 **(Jade)-** _*chuchote*_ Hé, salut tout le monde !

 **(tlm)-** Salut !

 **(Jade)-** Tout le monde est là ?

 **(tlm)-** Oui.

 **(Jade)-** Ok, maintenant il faut qu'on choppe un bateau et qu'on se casse le plus discrètement possible... On prend lequel ?

Tous les membres de la SAK se tournèrent vers les différents navires. Il y avait du choix.

 **(Didine)-**... Et si on prenait le G-5, pour faire chier Smoker ?

 **(tlm)-** Super idée !

* * *

 **(Amélie)-** _*crie depuis le haut de mat*_ Terre en vue !

 **(tlm)-** _*se précipitent contre la rambarde*_... On est arrivés, yeah ! _*bière partie avant d'accoster*._

Un quart d'heure s'écoula et le G-5 entra enfin dans le port secret de Dressrosa. Non pas pour du marchandage illégale, mais pour un plan bien plus diabolique que ça : Anéantir Kakainu. Une fois l'encre jetée et le navire attaché au quai, la petite troupe descendit et chacun partit en courant dans tous les sens, excité et impatient de savoir ce qui allait se passer. Même Kizaru trottinait comme une dinde bourrée, renversant marchandises, bousculant jouets et pirates. Jade souris en voyant l'agitation générale et, reprenant son sérieux, sortit son den-den mushi pour contacter Doffy.

 **(Doffy)-** ... _*décroche*_ Oui ?

 **(Jade)-** C'est bon, on est au port, on t'attend. Mais dépêche toi, j'ai déjà perdu la moitié de mes camarades et ils vont foutre le bordel.

 **(Doffy)-** J'arrive. Rattrape les, sinon tu trinqueras à leur place _*rire diabolique* **.**_

 **(Jade)-** Huuuh, ok... _*se dépêche de raccrocher*_... Oh les gars ! Revenez ! * _commence à poursuivre tout le monde*_

Doflamingo fit son entrée quelques minutes plus tard, et Jade avait réussi à regrouper tout le monde, elle fit donc les présentations et expliqua que Doffy avait généreusement accepté de les hébergés le temps de leurs réunions.

Après ça, la joyeuse troupe suivit le corsaire à travers Dressrosa, même Kizaru (qui avait définitivement adopté la marche de la dinde bourrée). Quand tous arrivèrent au pieds du palais, des "woaaaa" d'admiration fusèrent. Doffy indiqua d'un signe de la main de le suivre et s'envola grâce à son fruit du démon. Kizaru n'eu aucun mal à le suivre et ils furent très rapidement sur le toit du dernier étage.

 **(tlm)-**... Mais...

 **(Jade)-** Hé, on fait comment nous ?!

 **(Doffy)-** Prenez l'escalier !

 **(tlm)-**... Connard !

* * *

 **(Jade)-** _*se place au bout de la table et sort des feuilles de sont sac*_ Asseyez-vous mes amis. Je vais maintenant vous expliquer comment va se passer notre première mission. Vous vous souvenez des tests que je vous ai fait remplir l'autre fois ? Et bien ils vont servir à vous répartir en trois escadrons distincts selon votre façon d'agir.

Groupe 1 les ninjas, groupe 2 les combattants, et groupe 3 les snipers _*fait l'appel pour chaque groupe*._

Bien, maintenant nous allons prévoir un plan de bataille. Chaque escadron agira un par un contre Kakainu. Allez y, proposez vos idées !

* * *

La réunion prit fin assez tard, la nuit commençait déjà à tomber tandis que les agents de la SAK sortaient du palais avec leur plan diabolique en poche.

 **(Jade)-** _*trottine vers Doflamingo avec un grand sourire*_ Merci de nous voir prêté la bibliothèque, t'es gentil ! _* se met sur la pointe des pieds et lui fait un bisou sur la joue*_

 **(Doffy)-** Y'a pas de quoi, héhé _*sourire content*_

 **(tlm)-** _*ont tout vu*_ Oh les amoureux ! Invitez-nous au mariage, hein !

 **(Jade)-** _*vexée*_ Montez dans le bateau et taisez vous ! _*leur cours après et leur balance des boulettes de papier*_

C'est ainsi que la petite compagnie pris la mer en cette belle nuit étoilée pour rentrer à la maison, et surtout pour aller emmerder Kakainu.

* * *

 **(Nouvelle SONG FIC ! :** watch?v=A0Yn72QM-lg **)**

Il était tôt, Jade rôdait dans les couloirs. Ce jour ci elle avait donné rendez-vous à l'escadron des ninjas. Elle se dirigea vers la taverne avec une feuille à la main. Elle avait laissé une feuille à chaque escadron pendant la réunion chez Doffy, et ils ont créés un plan tous ensembles, et les ninjas ouvraient le bal. En entrant dans le bar, la brune fila vers la table où les agents étaient rassemblés.

 **(Jade)-** Tsuyuki, Matt, Kishi, Silferia, Layla, Swen ?

 **(tlm)-** Présents !

 **(Jade)-** _*étale la feuille sur la table*_ Ok, on commence l'opération maintenant !

...

Tout MarinFord allait se réveiller, il fallait agir vite. Silferia fila se poster devant la chambre de Kakainu, prête à l'intercepter, et Matt la suivie pour préparer un piège. Tsuyuki courut aux cuisines, prit une bassine, la remplie d'eau et le disposa sur le gaz. Une fois l'eau à ébullition, elle s'amusa à y ajouter pleins d'aliments piquants, comme des piments, du poivre, du curry... Une fois son mélange terminé elle attendit que le tout soit bien bouillant.

Kakainu venait de se lever, et, dès qu'il eut franchit la porte de sa chambre, Silferia se jeta sur lui et se mise à le harceler de questions, lui parlant de tout et de rien, dans le but de le ralentir. Pendant ce temps Matt se glissa derrière eux et commença à piéger la chambre.

Entre temps, Kishi s'était rendue à la cantine et avait volé toute la bouffe du plateau repas de Kakainu ainsi que tout ce qu'il aurait pu manger. Layla était également passée en cuisine pour y dérober plein de glaçons, puis, accompagnée de Tsuyuki avec sa bassine bouillante, elles retournèrent vers la chambre.

Silferia continuait d'emmerder Kakainu en le harcelant pour l'empêcher d'atteindre la cantine. Profitant de ce temps précieux, Matt finit de poser ses pièges et aida Tsuyuki à disposer la marmite de mixture bouillante, et Layla se planqua derrière les rideaux avec son paquet de glaçons. Et pour finir, Swen courut se cacher des la laverie pour y attendre sa proie. Voilà, tout tait près.

Silferia laissa Kakainu tranquille, celui-ci avait faim et voulait son petit déjeuner. Il entra dans la cantine et se dirigea vers son plateau. A sa grande surprise, rien dessus. Même le rab de pain et de fruits étaient vides. Enervé, il passa un bon bout de temps à cherche où était passé sa bouffe. Après bien l'avoir laissé galéré, Kishi sortit de nul part et lui annonça que son déjeuné lui avait été servit dans sa chambre.

Plein d'espoirs, le Kakainu affamé s'empressa de rejoindre ses appartements. Il poussa la porte et eu à peine le temps de rentrer que la marmite bouillante pleine d'épices lui tomba sur la tête, il hurla. Paniqué et aveuglé par le mélange, Kakainu gesticulait et courrait partout dans la pièce, là où Matt avait prit soin de déposer des clous, tapettes à souris, peaux de bananes. Kakainu était devenu tout rouge, il avait des épices dans la bouche et il s'était bien brûlé. Layla en profita de l'aveuglement de sa victime et surgit de derrière les rideaux, une poignée de glaçons à la main. Elle les fourra dans la bouche de Kakainu et glissa le reste dans son uniforme. Les ninjas sortirent de la chambre en vitesse avant que Kakainu ne les attrapent.

Un peu plus tard, après avoir prit une douche, avoir mit une crème anti-brûlure et s'être lavé les dents, Kakainu apporta ses vêtements tout crades au lave linge. Il eu tord de penser que son calvaire était finit. Il entra dans la salle où était disposées des machines à laver et jeta son linge dans l'une d'entre elles. Swen surgit dans son dos et le poussa violemment. Il finit la tête la première dans la machine et Swen l'assomma en refermant le couvercle sur lui.

 **MISSION 1 ACCOMPLIE.**

(Vous avez été fourbes, les ninjas XD)

* * *

Le lendemain, le même rituel se reproduisit mais cette fois-ci avec l'escadron des combattants.

 **(Jade)-** Chesca, Nala, Cam, Didine, Filly ?

 **(tlm)-** Présents !

Ce matin là, Kakainu était très méfiant. Il avait la certitude qu'un complot pesait contre lui, avec ses mésaventures de la veille. Il s'éclipsa de sa chambre et se fit discret en allant à la cantine. Il croisa Sengoku en chemin, et ne le lâcha pas d'un millimètre de peur de se faire agresser si il se retrouvait seul.

Nala, Filly et Didine entrèrent dans la chambre de Kakainu. Nala s'amusa à découper tous les draps, vêtements et tapis qu'elle trouvait. Didine se cacha derrière les rideaux (vous les aimez ces rideaux, hein ! XD), et Filly se cacha sous le lit avec une sarbacane et une bol de sable. Nala ressortit, toute contente d'avoir saccagé la chambre. Elle emporta également avec elle les morceaux qu'elle avait coupé.

Pendant ce temps, Cam était allé se déguisée puis faire peur à Kakainu...

Un peu plus tard, Kakainu avait perdu de vu Sengoku et s'était retrouvé tout seul. Il commençait à psychoter et voulu se rendre dehors pour prendre l'air... Et c'est là que, sortant soudainement de l'angle d'un couloir, un télétubbies apparaît et cours vers Kakainu en agitant les bras et en criant "BISOUUUUUUX" !

Le pauvre Kakainu hurla. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance il avait peur de ces personnages maléfiques qu'étaient les télétubbies. Traumatisé à jamais, il s'enfuit en courant le plus vite possible vers sa chambre. Cam retira son masque et éclata de rire. Jade, qui observait tout depuis ses den-den caméras, pouffa également.

Une fois arrivé à sa chambre, Kakainu poussa la porte et s'enferma à double tours. Quand il se retourna, il vit l'état dans lequel était sa chambre. Il écarquilla les yeux de terreur. A ce moment précis Filly mit du sable dans sa sarbacane et tira tout dans les yeux de Kakainu. Aveuglé, celui poussa un cris et se frotta les yeux. Adeline surgit soudainement de derrière les rideaux et asséna un bon coup de genou dans les parties de Kakainu. Il s'écroula par terre sous le coup de la douleur. Didine et Filly se barrèrent en vitesse.

 **MISSION 2 ACCOMPLIE.**

(Quelle violence XD !)

* * *

 **(Jade)-** Bon, Amélia, vu que tu es toute seule dans l'escadron sniper je vais te prêter Kizaru et je vais participer.

 **(Amélia)-** Oki !

Il était très tôt, tout le monde dormait, même Kakainu. Jade récupéra les bouts de vêtements qu'avait ramenés Nala et cousit une une sorte de robe avec. Elle la confia à Amélia, qui se rendis devant la chambre de Kakainu accompagnée de Kizaru. Ils s'infiltrèrent dans la chambre et ouvrirent l'armoire de Kakainu. Vu que Nala avait détruit tous les vêtements et que les survivants étaient au lavage, elle était vide. Amélia y déposa la robe rafistolée et elle se planqua avec Kizaru.

Kakainu se réveilla peu de temps après. La tête dans le cul, comme tous les matins, il se rendit en traînant des pieds vers son armoire. Kizaru illuminait la pièce pour éblouir un peu Kakainu et qu'il ne se rende compte de rien. Il ne chercha même pas à comprendre et enfila la robe. Soudain Kizaru utilisa sa lumière au maximum et péta bien les yeux de Kakainu. Amélia se jeta sur lui et le tartina de rouge à lèvre et de fard à paupière. Les deux complices ouvrirent la porte à Jade, qui filma et pris des photos.

 **MISSION 2 ACCOMPLIE.**

* * *

 **(Nouvelle Song Fic ! Vous allez rigoler en voyant le titre... Longue vie au Folk Metal XD !** watch?v=cXy6JHYa5Ks **... Il y a aussi celle là** watch?v=e7kJRGPgvRQ **)**

 **(Jade)-** Pour fêter ça, BIERE !

 **(tllm)-** Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiis !

Tout le monde était présent à la taverne, même la Chèvre, Kizaru, et Doflamingo, qui avait fait le déplacement. Le barman avait mis de la musique et tout le monde profitait de l'alcool et de la piste de danse.

 **(Didine)-**... Oh, regardez ! _*montre Jade et Doffy du doigt*_

 ** _(tlm)-_** _*tournent la tête et voient Jade et Doffy qui dansent un slow*_... OH LES AMOUREUX !

 **(Jade et Doffy)-** Fermez la ! _*leur balancent des bières*_

Les agents de la SAK passèrent le reste de la soirée à faire la fête en regardant les replays des missions que Jade avait filmé depuis ses den-den caméras. Les photos de Kakainu travesti circulèrent partout dans le QG et sur les réseaux sociaux. Tout le monde se foutait de sa gueule, et maintenant il en était sûr, il y avait bien un complot contre lui.

* * *

 **Voilà les amis XD ! J'espère vraiment que ça vous aura plu ! Peut-être qu'on le refera dans quelques chapitres :D ! En attendant n'oubliez pas la revue, ça fait toujours plaisir ;) Ma mini initiation au Metal vous a plue ? Si vous dites non je vous lance des bières XD**


	7. Chap 7)

**Salut chers lecteurs !**

Vous l'attendiez, le voici, le voilà, le voulou, le voili... C'est... ? Devinez... C'est... C'est... Oh mais... Attendez... C'EST QUOI CETTE MERDE ?! WTF ! Un Marshall D Teach absolument dégueulasse apparaît ! VITE, COUREZ POUR VOS VIES ! Oh mon dieu il va tous nous contaminer de sa dégueulassitude :'( ... Adieu monde cruel... Fin de la fic...

 **(lecteurs) -** o_o' ...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **(Jade)-**... Rôh ça va, j'ai le droit de déconner un peu XD ! Ok, ok, si vous insistez on la refait... (regardez quand même derrière vous, on est jamais trop prudent avec les barbes noires dégueulasses...).

 **Salut chers lecteurs !**

Vous l'attendiez, le voici, le voilà, le voulou, le voili... C'est... ? Devinez... C'est... C'est... C'EST ?! LE CHAPITRE 7 ! Et ben oui :p !

Dans le chapitre précédent nous avons fondés la SAK et avons fait chier Kakainu tous ensemble ^o^. Comme le principe vous a plu j'en referais peut-être un dans quelques chapitres (oui ça demande du bouleau XD), je vous préviendrais.

Du coup ce chapitre va être plus calme puisqu'on va... On va... On va ?... OMG MAIS ?! ...Bon ok j'arrête XD

* * *

 **Avant de commencer, voici la liste des escadrons et de leurs membres** _(si tu n'en fais pas partit, va voir le chap 4 ;p)_ **:**

 _ **Escadron des combattants (7 membres) :**_

Chesca-San, Trafalgar D Didine, Kaze D Cam, Nala Firenight, Oo-chan, MissRaph ... et moi XD !

 _ **Escadron des ninjas (9 membres) :**_

MissXYZ, Aurore Heart, Enora Swen, mathildegalichet, lovemangafifichacha, Uchiha Yamii, xstorm007, et "Layla".

 _ **Escadron des snipeurs (ouaiiis, 1 membre :D) :**_

"Amelia".

 ** _Les alliés_** _(oui je rajoute cette catégorie pour nos camarades de One Piece XD)_ **:**

Kizaru, Doflamingo, et la chèvre de Sengoku.

* * *

 **Comment faire chier Akainu #6 :**

 **Aménager le QG de la SAK pendant son absence et recruter des fantômes.**

\- Je te le jure, je suis poursuivi par Satan ! scandalisa Kakainu.

Sengoku l'observait tout en bouffant d'énormes poignées de biscuits. Son amiral commençait légèrement à péter un plomb. Peut-être était-il à la limite du burn-out ?

\- Donc tu me demande un période de congé ? fit le bouda en postillonnant des miettes.

\- Oui, je t'en supplie ! pleura-t-il en se jetant aux pieds de son interlocuteur.

\- Euh, ok... Je te donne deux semaines, prend un bateau et casse toi.

\- OUIIIII !

L'homme aux jambes de poulet fit une danse de la victoire essentiellement composée de twerk, puis partit en courant dans les couloirs. Sengoku le laissa faire en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il devienne bizarre et bordélique à ce point, lui qui avait toujours un balais dans le cul...

\- C'est un scandale ! hurla Jade au beau milieu de la taverne. Vous vous rendez compte ? Deux semaines, DEUX PUTAINS DE SEMAINES !

Horrifiés, tous les agents de la SAK se regardèrent entre eux. Quinze jours sans victimiser Kakainu, mais quel supplice !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire pendant tout ce temps ?

Tout le monde sursauta et se retourna.

\- Hé, t'étais pas sensé partir hier toi ? lança Jade.

Doflamingo, assis sur une table à côté d'eux, ricana.

\- Nan, du coup j'avais envie de rester, fufufu...

\- Mais tu étais où, on t'a pas vu de la journée ?

\- Planqué dans le placard de ta chambre.

-... Heu, ok... dans tous les cas, bonne question. On va faire quoi ?

 _Un peu plus tard..._

\- Venez, c'est là bas.

La petite troupe de la SAK marchait tranquillement sur le flanc d'une colline, en direction de deux monuments. On avait chargé Doflamingo de transporter des offrandes : une dizaine d'ananas bien frais. Une fois arrivés en haut de la colline tout le monde se réunit autour des tombes de Barbe Blanche et Ace. Jade pris les ananas et les balança un peu partout en récitant une incantation.

Deux nuage de fumée, un blanc et un rouge, apparurent au dessus des pierres. Elles se sculptèrent et prirent forme de l'empereur et du commandant de flotte.

\- OMG DES ANANAS ! MARCO ! hurla Ace en ramassant tous les fruits par terre.

\- Hohoho, que voulez-vous les jeunes ? fit Barbe Blanche en observant le groupe.

\- Ça vous dit de faire chier Kakainu ? proposa Jade.

-... ALLEEEEEEEEEEZ !

Accompagnés des deux fantômes, les agents rentrèrent au QG. C'est alors que Ace, qui s'amusait à traverser les murs et plonger dans le sol comme si c'était une piscine, repéra un passage secret sous les espaces verts.

\- Hé les gens, venez voir !

Le jeune feu-follet nous décrivit le petit couloir qu'il avait trouvé et qui menait à une immense pièce.

\- Mais comment on entre nous ? dirent certains.

-... Je sais, on va demander à la seule personne qui passe son temps ici ! déclara Jade.

Jade partit en riant diaboliquement tandis que les autres l'attendirent au dessus du tunnel. Quelques minutes plus tard elle revint suivit de la chèvre de Sengoku, qui bouffait un slip de celui-ci. Dégueulasse.

\- Allez, montre nous le passage petite bestiole.

L'animal trottina jusqu'à un arbre et tira sur la branche la plus basse. Le sol trembla et un morceau de terre coulissa pour laisser apparaître un escalier sous les yeux ébahis du petit comité. Tout le monde dévala les marches, qui donnèrent sur un couloir éclairé par une rangée de torches murales. Au bout du couloir se découpa une immense salle, et quand je dis immense c'est genre autant que les muscles de Barbe Barbe ! Vous imaginez le truc ?

\- Wooooaaaaa ! ON S'INSTALLE ICI ! gueula Jade, trop contente.

Tout le monde approuva et dès le soir les travaux de décoration commencèrent. Quelques jours de motivation plus tard tout fut terminé :

Les torches du couloir et le mur en pierre de celui-ci avaient été conservés, pour garder le petit côté vieux tunnel de château-fort. On avait juste déposé un paillasson géant au bout de l'escalier, car faut pas déconner avec la propreté et les bouts de terre sous les chaussures, vous-mêmes vous savez.

Comme la salle était immeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeense (comme Barbichou), la moitié avait été destinée à être une pièce commune :

Quand on franchissait le couloir on arrivait dans un grand salon (sol en parquet) avec au milieu une longue table basse en bois positionnée sur un tapis en (fausse, faut pas déconner) peau de zèbre. Les fauteuils qui l'entouraient étaient sculptés dans du bois de chêne. Il y avait des fauteuils dans les teintes marrons/beiges alignés devant un grand écran, comme dans les salles de ciné. Les cloisons entourant ce salon étaient noires ou grises décorées avec de nombreux pots de fleurs et autres végétations. Un mini bar trônait un peu plus loin, juste devant la cuisine et le garde mangé (dans les teintes rouges). Sans oublier les toilettes et le coin douche dans l'angle libre de la pièce.

La deuxième moitié de la salle avait été partagée entre chaque personne pour que tout le monde se construise une chambre à son goût et s'aménage son petit coin tranquille. Comme dans un dortoir, une grande allée séparait la salle en deux, et les chambres étaient alignées de chaque côté. Sans oublier le panier de la chèvre au bout du couloir.

 **(Jade)-** Voilà, le QG de la SAK est terminé !

 **(tlm)-** CHAMPAGNE !

 **(Jade)-** Quand Kakainu reviendra, on sera prêts à l'accueillir...

* * *

 **C'était calme, mais il fallait bien qu'on s'installe XD**

 **Petit jeu : décrivez votre chambre en review :3**

 **(oui j'ai fait une intro chelou alors l'outro a mit un bouclier anti-moi, en prévision XD)**


	8. Chap 8)

**SALUT, chers lecteurs ! :D**

 **(Jade)-** _* cours partout comme une folle *_ MOUHA HAHA HAHA HA ! **  
**

 **(lecteurs)-**... O_o''' ...

 **(Jade)-** J'ai une putain de nouvelle à vous annoncer ! Rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre ;D !

D'ailleurs ce chapitre est dédié au recrutement d'Aokiji, car plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont demandé de l'intégrer à la SAK ! XD

* * *

 **Avant de commencer, voici la liste des escadrons et de leurs membres** _(si tu n'en fais pas partit, va voir le chap 4 ;p)_ **:**

 _ **Escadron des combattants (7 membres) :**_

Chesca-San, Trafalgar D Didine, Kaze D Cam, Nala Firenight, Oo-chan, MissRaph, Asunadu83 ... et moi XD !

 _ **Escadron des ninjas (9 membres) :**_

MissXYZ, Aurore Heart, Enora Swen, mathildegalichet, lovemangafifichacha, Uchiha Yamii, xstorm007, Absalem131, et "Layla".

 _ **Escadron des snipeurs (3 membres) :**_

"Amelia", Bakuma, Lola Malefoy Drago's sister.

 ** _Les alliés_** _(oui je rajoute cette catégorie pour nos camarades de One Piece XD)_ **:**

Kizaru, Doflamingo, Aokiji, et la chèvre de Sengoku.

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

 **Comment faire chier Akainu #8**

 **Recruter Aokiji !**

Jade se promenait dans les couloirs de Marinford, à l'affut d'une occasion de faire chier le monde. Elle s'ennuyait, car Kakainu avait pris une semaine de congé maladie. Il était "fatigué"... On se demande bien à cause de qui :p.

La brune passa finalement sa journée dans la base de la SAK, à s'amuser avec les autres agents. Ils décidèrent même d'aller taquiner un peu Sengoku, qui servait de distraction à la place de l'amiral rouge. Le pauvre, il n'avait rien demandé et il s'est mystérieusement retrouvé avec la barbe rasée et ses cheveux taillés en forme de mouette, comme on aurait sculpté un vulgaire buisson. Il ignorait qui lui avait fait ces mauvaises blagues, puisque la personne avait agie pendant sa sieste...

Le soir venu Jade retourna dans les couloirs, histoire de se dégourdir les jambes et au passage faire du bruit pour emmerder ceux qui essayent de dormir. C'est alors qu'en passant dans le couloir des amiraux et hauts gradés elle remarqua qu'une porte de chambre était entrouverte. Curieuse, elle s'approcha et passa discrètement la tête par l'ouverture et examina la pièce.

Elle assista alors à une scène plus qu'improbable : Aokiji assis par terre qui grattouillait le ventre de la petite chèvre blanche, qui se trémoussait joyeusement à côté de lui. _Oh, quoi de plus amusant que d'essayer de liguer quelqu'un contre Kakainu ?_ songea Jade en ayant trouvé une bonne distraction. Comment allait-elle faire ? Sa cible n'était pas fourbe comme Kizaru et n'avait aucune raison de détester le volcan ambulant.

 _toc toc toc..._

L'homme glaçon tourna la tête vers la porte qu'il avait oublié de fermer.

\- Entrez.

La capitaine de la SAK ne se fit pas prier et s'incrusta dans les appartements de l'amiral, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bonsoir ! Je me permet de vous déranger pour vous faire part d'un projet mené par les soldats du QG, commença-t-elle.

Aokiji attendit la suite en arrêtant de caresser la chèvre, intrigué.

\- C'est une sorte de mission ultra secrète permettant de tester les capacités de différents soldats. En faite, les membres du projet choisissent une "cible" et la teste en lui faisant passer différentes épreuves. Cela permet de voir le réel niveau des combattants et d'adapter les entrainement pour combler les lacunes.

\- Euh, d'accord... Et quel rapport avec moi ?

\- Nous vous proposons de faire parti du comité d'organisation des épreuves.

-... Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? J'ai déjà beaucoup de choses à faire en tant qu'Amiral...

 _Ouais j'vois ça_ , ironisa mentalement la brune et jetant un coup d'oeil à la chèvre, qui s'amusait à bouffer un tapis.

\- Hmm, et bien... Nous pourrions s'occuper de quelques tâches à votre place, cela vous laisserait plus de temps pour faire la sieste !

Les pupilles d'Aokiji s'illuminèrent. _Hé hé, c'est gagné !_

\- C'est d'accord, j'accepte de joindre votre projet.

\- Merci beaucoup ! N'oubliez pas que c'est un projet secret, n'en parler à personne sous peine de fausser les évaluations.

\- Hmm.

\- Je viendrai vous prévenir quand vous pourrez vous mettre à contribution. Bonne soirée, salua Jade en s'inclinant légèrement.

L'amiral lui répondit d'un hochement de tête tandis que la brune se dirigeait vers la porte, fière d'elle. Elle pourra annoncer tout ça demain aux autres agents. Une fois dans l'entre-baille de la porte, elle se stoppa et se retourna :

\- Ah oui au faite, notre cible n'est autre que l'amiral Akainu.

La porte claqua.

-... Hein ?! s'exclama Aokiji quand l'info fut montée au cerveau.

Eberlué, il resta quelques instants la bouche entre-ouverte avant de froncer les sourcils et de se remettre debout. Il avait la vague impression de s'être engagé dans quelque chose de suspect.

-... Bon, peu importe, c'est l'heure de dormir.

Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

* * *

Voilà, c'était court mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai une bonne idée pour le prochain chapitre :D !

Maintenant c'est le moment de vous annoncer la... **BONNE NOUVELLE ! AHAHAHAHAHA !**

 **/!\ Important, lisez bien chers amis /!\**

 **D'ans l'optique de nous réunir et de fêter tous nos bon moments à emmerder Kakainu, j'ai créé la communauté "Le QG de la SAK" !  
**

 **Si j'ai bien compris, la communauté ça sert à y faire entrer des membres (donc vous, les agents de la SAK), et vous pourrez écrire des histoires vous même ! Enfin si j'ai bien compris c'est ça XD !**

 **Donc je vous propose de devenir membre de la communauté, ça pourrait être sympa ^^ et vous pourrez écrire vous même des plans diaboliques auxquels je n'ai pas pensé et les partager avec les autres membres :D!**

 **Voilà voilà, dites moi ce que vous en pensez et n'hésitez pas à me demander pour entrer dans la communauté ;) ! (seuls les lecteurs inscrits sur le site peuvent la joindre, je crois... donc les anonymes, je vous conseille de créer un compte, c'est gratuit et vous aurez accès à plus de choses).**

 **Voici le lien de la communauté :** community/Le-QG-de-la-SAK-Soci%C3%A9t%C3%A9-Anti-Kakainu/128123/

 **Merci d'avoir lu :3**


End file.
